


Rewrite to the Fundy Dream Wedding

by Skyla_Crescents



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Eret in a dress, F/M, Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, IM SORRY I BASICALLY FORGIVE EVERY CHARACTER IDK Y, M/M, Only Online Personas, Rewrite, They all deserved better, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: AYY REWRITE TO THE WEDDING PERSONAS ONLY
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Phil Watson/ His wife, Rest Platonic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Rewrite to the Fundy Dream Wedding

Today was the best day of Dreams life, he was able to get married to the one he loved so very much.

Fundy did his best to make everything perfect, the ship, the Hall, heck even the dress!

"Are you ready Dream?" Sapnap asked.

Dream nodded.

Dream grabbed his arm and they walked into the hall.

Dream saw Fundy and smiled.

He saw Eret, he wore a strawberry dress and heels.

Tubbos horns were decorated with flowers.

Today was the big day.

"Come on honey its your big day!" Sapnap said, joking.

"I'm all grown up now!"

"Too grown up...."

He walked up to the altar and stood by Fundy.

  
"Friends," Wilbur says looking at the crowd, "Families, Furries." He says looking at Fundy.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of the YouTube algorithm."

"To unite these two people."

"In holy (IDK WHAT HE SAID HERE)."

"Their decision to marry, has not been done through impulse rather from dedication and loyalty through connection."

"So Today they shall publicly declaring their love for one another."

"Amongst the company of their closest friends."

"They will today accept each other as lovers."

"Do you, Fundy take Dream to be your lawfully wedded partner?"

"I do." Fundy Smiled.

"And do you, Dream Take Fundy to be your partner in life?"

"I do...." Dream said, smiling.

They said their vows.

"And through the power invested in me, I pronounce you Partners in marriage."

"You may kiss the groom."

Fundy and Dream walked over to one another, and dream tilted his mask and kissed him.

The entire church filled with cheering.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Sapnap yelled.

He was as well.


End file.
